A Vortex-Peterson Family Secret
by Bearquarter2008
Summary: Penny Peterson and Cindy Vortex have similar lifestyles, both of their boyfriends are geniuses, both are spoiled, but what would happen if both of them found out a secret that was hidden in Penny's family and Cindy's family, and now, it's revealed, it's up to Jimmy and Sherman to help the two girls accept the secret. Guest Starring: Fraiser Crane and Niles Crane!
1. Prologue: 2 Blondes

Little is known about Cindy's life and past before the events of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, except that she has a mom and a dad.

It is known that she moved to Retroville, Indiana and initially found herself the most respected and most intelligent person in her class at school, a position that she used to have. She also began a friendship with peers, such as Libby.

Jimmy took her "smartest person in Retroville" title when he moved into the house across the street from her whereupon Cindy, now second runner up, began a rivalry with him. She used to begin frequently attacks his intelligence by teasing him, playing pranks on him, and by criticizing his every mistake, even though most likely, she only does this to mask her love for Jimmy. She's frequently helped by Libby. Her home life is rarely shown, and her parents are only minor characters in the show. But some of the statements she makes during "Stranded" seems to suggest that she's not very happy at home.

Cindy is a member of the group of five, along with Libby, Carl, Sheen, and Jimmy, who usually go on his adventures with him. She began developing a deep friendship with these five, despite being the most aggressive and critical person in the group.

Penny Peterson, like Cindy, is also very rich and spoiled. She appeared to have been envious of Sherman's smarts and called him a dog and bullied him which resulted into a fight. She may also have a wicked sense of humor and spiteful as she would go far to get back at those she dislikes, as she bullied Sherman and in Egypt, when King Tut threatens to kill Mr. Peabody and Sherman, she says "You'd do that for me?", indicating she may have wanted that to happen out of spite for Sherman showing her up in class.

However, later they form a very strong friendship during their adventure. Sherman has a large crush on her. Penny also seems to have a crush on Sherman as well. So it happens that she and Sherman have a crush on each other. She also is very rebellious, as she tends to stray from Sherman and Mr. Peabody during the time traveling adventures, as shown when she wanted to stay in Ancient Egypt to rule with King Tut and keep his riches once he died, and when she took Da Vinci's flying machine for a test run with Sherman as an unwilling accomplice.

She is also manipulative and greedy, as shown when she wanted to marry Tut knowing he would die young in order to inherit his throne and riches _(though eventually backed out once she realized when he died she would be killed and die with him)_ and when she tricked Sherman into showing her how Da Vinci's machine worked. Despite all of this, she is also shown to be willing to face up to her mistakes, as she proclaimed in front of everyone that it was her fault for provoking Sherman to bite her and that he didn't do anything wrong and attempts to take full responsibility for her actions in order for Mr. Peabody and Sherman to remain together _(though this is not enough to convince the cold hearted Ms. Grunion to release Mr. Peabody_) and apologizes for everything she has done. This proves not only can she understand her own mistakes, but is also loyal and caring to those she is close to.

But unbeknownst to the 2 girls, there's a secret hidden involving the 2, and one night will reveal it all.


	2. Chapter 1- Exposition

**Author's note: Sorry for the delay, had my heart break after a big playoff loss, that, and Final Exams are coming this December.**

It was a snowy afternoon in the city of Retroville, it was a winter wonderland, and it was beautiful, especially with Christmas coming up, the holidays are usually fun, especially when the Colts are good.

_**Paramount Pictures & 20th Century Fox Presents**_

However, for Jimmy Neutron and his friends, Christmas usually means inventive fun with Jimmy's inventions, but this year, Jimmy was unsure what to do after what happened on Thanksgiving.

During Thanksgiving break, Jimmy and his friends and family vacated to Megaville, California, where Jimmy met Dexter, Megaville's boy genius, and they crossed paths with Mandark and Eustace stritch, which would result in a battle with the 2 villians. At first Jimmy and Dexter were reluctant to team up, but they soon teamed up when their friends needed them the most. While there, Cindy revealed her feelings for Jimmy, she was heartbroken when Jimmy saved his friends instead of her _(Cindy was saved by Dexter, though)_, but once Jimmy found out her feelings, the 2 embraced once they saved the world from Mandark's wrath.

_**A Nickelodeon Movies, O Entertainment and Dreamworks production.**_

Since then, the 2 have been boyfriend and girlfriend, but they are still trying to find a way to set a date. However, Cindy's family is going to New York City for the holidays for a New Years' Eve party at her rich Uncle's penthouse.

**_A Robert Minkroff/John A. Davis Film,_**

**_Jimmy Neutron and Mr. Peabody and Sherman in..._**

**_A Family Secret_**

However, Cindy hasn't seen her Aunt and Uncle since she was 3 years old, but she barely remembers her Aunt and Uncle, Patty and Paul Peterson, and most of all, she hasn't seen her cousin since then, and her cousin was Penny Peterson, Sherman Peabody's best friend.

But let's get back to the story before we get off topic here, anyway, it was a snowy afternoon in the city of Retroville. And where were our heroes? Well, they were at Jimmy's laboratory, looking for something. Sheen was glancing at all the past inventions, Libby was listening to music, Carl wasn't doing much, Nick was being cool, like usual, and Jimmy was demonstrating a catypult type of invention.

"I present to you, the ultimate snowball throwing machine." Jimmy said, enthusiastically.

Sheen looked at it in awe, and then said, "Cool! What does it do?!"

"Let me demonstrate." Jimmy replied.

Jimmy grabbed a remote control, and pressed a button, and then, in an instant, the machine generated a snowball in the the throwing hole thingy, and then the catepult launched a snowball at Carl, and then after being hit, Carl then replied, "Neat! It's not dangerous, right?"

Jimmy rolled his eyes and chuckles, " No, Carl, it's completely safe."

Jimmy then notices Cindy not paying any attention, she looked kinda worried, so he then walked up to Cindy, and then asked, "Is there anything bothering you, Cindy?"

"Actually, yes. Listen, Jimmy, as much as I want to spend the winter break with you, I can't." Cindy then replied, sadly.

Jimmy then replied in confusion, "What? What's the reason?"

"My parents are having me visit my aunt and uncle and cousin in New York for the holidays." Cindy replied.

Sheen then replied, "Well, be careful in the City of New York, Cindy, because there was a disaster which included a tear in the universe and historical figures were entering the present day timeline, and after it was all cleaned up, it-"

Nick then interupted, "Yeah, about that, I don't think we have a lot of time for any of your makeup stories."

Cindy then replied, "About that, it's actually true. I don't know what happened, but I'm sure I'll find out when I get there."

"Well, I don't know if I could deal with that, especially with _him_ out on the lose in Megaville." Jimmy then said.

Who wouldn't blame Jimmy for worrying about Mandark? Especially when Mandark came really close to murdering Jimmy and her friends.

"He's not coming back, Neutron. I bet Dexter's looking for him." Nick then replied.

Cindy then said, "Well, I'm going to pack my bags, I'm leaving tonight." Then Cindy kissed Jimmy on the cheek and then started to leave.

Jimmy was shocked and saddened by this, what was he going to do about this? Especially with the holidays around the corner.

Meanwhile, it was also snowing in New York as well, and Christmas break was about to begin in the city of lights.

But for Sherman Peabody and his father, Mr. Peabody, they were going to the Peterson's Penthouse for a Christmas Party.

Speaking of which, at Peabody's penthouse, Sherman and his classmates were getting decorations set for Christmas.

Carl, a kid on a wheelchair then said, "This is going to be some party, huh?"

Sherman then replied, "No kidding! Penny's parents have it at that fancy diner, and Penny said that I'm the guest of honor."

**Author's note: Penny's parents will have a cameo appearance at the Christmas Party!**

Sherman then placed an ornament on the Christmas tree, and then looked at it in amazement, he was excited about the holidays, especially when Mr. Peabody loves the holidays!

Then, sherman heard someone say, "Hi, Sherman!"

Sherman looked behind and saw the love of his life, Penny Peterson, but instead of pink, her dress was red and green for the holidays.

Sherman then said, "Well, I hope you're ready for the Christmas party this upcoming Christmas, Penny."

Penny walked over to Sherman, and blushed as well. She replied, "Of course I am. And I'm so happy that you're coming, Sherman." Sherman then placed the rest of the ornaments on the trees.

Penny seemed to be happy that Sherman was coming to her Christmas Party, ever since that incident with the WABAC a few months ago, Penny and Sherman have been closer than ever, not only that, Sherman's father, Mr. Peabody, has stopped being so overprotective of Sherman.

Sherman then replied, "Mr. Peabody's in the kitchen, making food for the party. Oh, and someone from your family is heading over here for the holidays, right?"

Penny then looked surprise as she heard the sentence. Then she looked away in confusion and worry. Could she know about something that neither her classmates or Mr. Peabody don't know?

Sherman's smile faded, and then he asked, "Are you okay?"

Penny then replied and said, "Oh, um, yes. I'm fine, just a little tired."

Sherman looked suspicious, why would Penny say that she was tired when she got some sleep last night? Sherman then decided to shrug it off and get back to decorating the tree.

Meanwhile, Mr. Peabody arrived in the living room, holding a plate of cookies for the kids. Mr. Peabody said, "Well, I hope you're hungry for chocolate chip cookies!"

Then, in an instant second, all the kids darted after the cookies. Sherman then curiously walked up to Peabody, and then asked, "Excuse me, Mr. Peabody, but have you noticed Penny acting a little weird?"

Peabody's smile then faded, and as he set the plates down on a table, he and Sherman walked over to the right and started to have a conversation.

Mr. Peabody replied, "What do you mean?"

Sherman then said, "Well, during the past 2 weeks before today, she wasn't sitting with me at lunch, don't get get me wrong, she still has her grades are still at straight "A+'s". But she didn't want to spend time with her friends, or me. She's hiding something."

"Well, why don't you talk to her, Sherman?" Asked Mr. Peabody.

"I did, but she didn't want to talk, but it wouldn't hurt to try again." Sherman then said, worriedly.

The boy then walked into the kitchen, as he saw Penny finish up her cookies, she looked tired, so she must've been lying to Sherman.

"What's going on, Penny, I'm worried about you." Sherman said, demandingly, and pointing his finger at Penny, questioningly.

Penny then said, "I didn't want to have a party when my Dad thought of it, but I decided to try to get myself to have fun."

"But why would you lie to me and Mr. Peabody, and most importantly, why would you lie to your parents?" Sherman then said, losing his patience.

"I said I didn't want to talk about it!"

"I'm your friend, I won't tell anyone!"

"I don't care, it's a family secret."

"Just trust your friend, Penny. I need to know the truth."

Sherman has never looked curious than before, he was like a little dog, seeing what's on the dinner table, Penny, on the other hand, was stressed, she was slightly sweating a bit, but she was worried. Then she took a deep breath, and sighed deeply.

"Fine." Penny regrettably said, she continued, "I'll tell you. When I was at the age of 2, my parents were having a barbecue with my Dad's boss. That job got Dad promoted, but you know what the biggest memory of that party was? Not the burgers, _not the balloons_, it was my long forgotten sister, wanting to be taken into custody of my Aunt and Uncle. So, my father gave custody of my sister to Aunt, and I felt alone ever since, that was until you came along."

Sherman was shocked, along with the other students. Who knew that Penny had a sister, but why on earth would Penny's dad gave custody of one of his daughters to his sister and brother-in-law?

"Penny," Sherman said in shock. "I never knew you had a sister. It must've been tough on you for the past few years."

Penny replied, "Yeah. Well, I better get going, _A Charlie Brown Christmas _starts at 7 tonight." Penny started to get her coat on and walked towards the elevator, leaving everyone worried.

Mr. Peabody then said, "Woah, that was depressing."

Sherman then replied, "I know what you mean." Then he started to feel worried. _"Where did you go, Penny?" _He thought. _"Swept up by a wave of your own darkness. Where have you gone, Penny Peterson? Wherever it is, go easy, my sweetheart._"

Who could blame Sherman for being worried, no one. Her sister abandoned her when she was young, and ever since then, things have been hard for her, she missed her sister. There was no telling where she could be right now. She could be anywhere in the USA.

**Cindy's going to NYC for the holidays, and Penny is missing her long lost sister, and with Sherman curious, there's not a doubt that he's going to find out what happened back then! Will Sherman find out the truth? Find out on the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2- Meet Penny and Sherman

**Author's note: Sorry for the delay, I was busy with classes and DeviantArt. Oh, and BTW, ****_Heroic Academy _****has been turned into a fanfic movie series, and it will be on my DeviantArt account real soon, and the series will take place after "Gem of Power", so I apologize for having my fans confused. Anywho, Jimmy finds out that Cindy is going to NYC to visit her Cousin's family, and he's taking it well, but what will his friends have to say about that?**

Jimmy and his best bros were at the candy bar, having a little hot cocoa after being in the cold weather. It was a cold afternoon in the state of Indiana. Hugh was having trouble finding Ducks, Judy was having a hard time being warm, the Wheezers would usually fear for their boy, and as for Sheen, well, who knows what he's prepared for during the winter?

Anyway, Carl then said, "So you're okay with Cindy going on Vaccation, Jimmy?"

Sheen replied, "I'm suprised that you're not worried, man. Even after what happened a few months ago."

Jimmy wasn't even thinking about Mandark for a second. He was too busy with his hot cocoa drink, drinking it to take his mind off the cold weather, that and his plans for the inventive weekend that awaits him.

"Why would I be? Forget about Mandark, you heard Nick, maybe I should trust him for once. After all, if she's in danger, I just finished the teleportation machine." Said Jimmy. "And besides, she may be happy about this vacation. Especially after what happened back in Megaville, I know that her family needs this vaccation, and her cousin, Penny, may be excited to see her after a while."

Then, just as they heard the word "Penny", Carl and Sheen stopped eating and then said, "Penny from New York?"

Carl then said, "Nick knows her, Nick spent summer there, and he met Sherman Peabody, the son of the famous Mr. Peabody!"

Jimmy was surprised, and he then said, "Wait, Nick knows Mr. Peabody? That's amazing!"

"Wait, you heard of him?" Sheen then asked, curiously.

"Well, yeah! He has a legendary Time Machine, the WABAC!" Jimmy exclaimed. After all, who wouldn't want to know a time traveler? The Wabac was perhaps one of Mr. Peabody's best inventions, however, Peabody and Sherman learned not to leave inventions into the wrong hands, because when Penny and Sherman took it on a joyride, they nearly ripped a hole in the time space continuum, which Sherman and Peabody had to fix with ease.

"Well, why don't we go meet him?" Carl then replied.

Jimmy felt annoyed at this, he then said, "Well, you heard her, guys, she's going to New York with her family to see her aunt and cousin. We really shouldn't intervene."

Jimmy got off his chair and walked out of the Candy Bar, happy. However, this confused Carl and Sheen. Usually, Jimmy would be angry that one of his friends were going on vacation, but they were surprised that he's handling this well, even after Mandark tried to kill Jimmy and his friends a month ago.

"Is it me, or am I the only one thinking-?" Carl then said, right before he was interrupted by Sheen.

"He's gonna miss the Ultra-Lord marathon!" Sheen then said, "All the episodes with Robo-Fiend! And episode 222!"

Carl then said, "No, I think Jimmy's bottling up his emotions, it's not good for him." Carl then started to look worried about his genius friend, then he started to fallow Jimmy, hoping that everything's alright.

Later that night, Jimmy was in his lab, making modifications to his Hovercraft, with a little assistance from Goddard. "Make a little adjustment to the hovercraft's speed thruster, and maybe I'll get to New York in 1 hour." Jimmy then said, hoping to see Cindy again.

Goddard barked.

"I know, Goddard, but with Cindy unsafe, I have to be on the lookout for her." Jimmy then replied.

"HA!" A voice was heard, Jimmy gasped in startlement, and looked behind him, only to see Nick, Sheen, Carl, Bolby, and Libby.

"You're seriously considering going to New York in that weather?" Libby then skeptically replied, seeing that Jimmy's using the hovercraft to see Cindy and her family.

Jimmy had a look of blushing guilt, and then replied, "Fine, you caught me. I only wanted to see Cindy, because of, well-" Jimmy then looked away in angst, remembering that battle with Mandark a month ago, which could've killed his friends and family.

Sheen then said, "Cool!"

Nick then replied, "Not cool, because if Neutron attempts to go to New York, he'll be Frozen like a popsicle!"

Jimmy then confidently said, "Well, I was prepared for subzero type weather to happen, So I installed this," Then, Jimmy pushed a button on a remote, then in front of everyone's eyes, the hovercraft became horrizontally bigger, being able to fit everyone in there. "An update to the hovercraft, with compatible MP3 player, a GPS system, and duel DVDs!"

The kids were speechless. Then Carl notified everyone, "And a number from a guy that says, "I'm Listening." Hey, Jim, are you planning on calling a therapist?"

Jimmy then looked stunned, seeing that Carl found out that Jimmy plans on calling Dr. Frasier Crane from a Seattle station in his lab somehow.

"Who cares? We're going to NYC!" Sheen then said.

Then the kids immediately went straight towards the hovercraft and got in, much to Jimmy's dismay. _"This is going to be a long weekend."_

Jimmy and Goddard then got into the hovercraft, and before the engines started to turn on, they heard a noise, "Hey, Jimbo!" It was Jimmy's father.

Libby then gasped in shock. She then said, "Oh, that's right! Your parents will be mad about us taking a trip to New York!"

Jimmy then said, "Don't worry, Sheen told Dad that we're going on a Christmas tree hunt in the state!"

"Good luck with the trip! Make sure that you use the best invention you could find!" Hugh then said.

"They always buy it!" Sheen then said. Sheen crossed his arms in confidence, as everyone rolled their eyes. And then, the engines kicked in, and then, the Hovercraft blasted off.

Jimmy's father and mother were inside the house, sipping hot cocoa.

Judy then said, "Are you sure that Jimmy's okay? When he first told me that Cindy's going to New York for vacation, he looked very dissapointed."

Hugh then said, "Now, now, sugarbooger, with Jimmy's gadgets and what-not, he'll be able to find a good tree on time for the holiday. When I was 14, I remember noticing my family not having a tree this year, so after the Colts game, I decided to go into the forest and cut down a tree for the family, along with the help of my High School freshmen classmates."

"Well, I might have to do some more Christmas shopping for the weekend," Judy replied, while getting up.

Hugh then gasped in shock, and then got up in a hurry. "Oh, boy!" He exclaimed, Hugh then said, "I gotta get the Christmas roast beef ready for this upcoming Tuesday!" Hugh then ran to the garage.

A few hours later, the Hovercraft was in the skies, and everyone was almost exausted, as they were traveling for at least an hour and a half.

"Well, the GPS said that we should be in New York by...now!" Then, as they decented, the kids saw the grand city of New York, the beauty of the city was seen by our heroes.

Then, the hovercraft decented to Central Park, and the gang then exited the Hovercraft. Carl then excitedly said, "New York City! The home of the best Broadway and the best Pizzas!"

Nick then said, "It might be as cool as me!"

Sheen then said to Jimmy, "Hey, Jimmy, you honestly think we should find Cindy's hotel room?"

Jimmy replied, "Of course, since I added a Hotel GPS tractor for Goddard, we should be able to find Cindy in no time!"

"Wait a minute, what is going on here!" A voice was heard.

"Yeah, I never knew that something landed here!" Another voice was heard.

Then Jimmy looked over, only to see that 2 kids were walking over, they were Sherman and Penny.

Penny noticed the hovercraft, and then she walked over to Jimmy and then asked in confusion, "What just happened here?"

Jimmy then replied, "Well, me and my friends were looking for our friend, Cindy."

Penny then realized in happiness, "Oh, in which case, she's at Peabody's, helping Mom and Dad with decorating the tree."

Sheen then walked up and asked, "Then what are you doing here?"

"There was a report of an incident like this going on, so I decided to check it out with Sherman." Penny replied.

A few minutes later, Penny and the others made it to Peabody's penthouse, as Cindy's parents and Penny's parents are decorating the tree, with Penny's father failing miserably at putting the star on the top.

Penny's mother then said to her husband, "Uh, dear, maybe you should have someone else decorate the tree."

Penny's father then replied, "No way! I've always decorated the tree since I was a boy, and there's nothing in the world that can distract me!" Then, his cell phone rang, and then he answered, "Hello? No, I would not like to take a survey at the moment." Then, he fell off the tree and onto the floor.

Penny giggled at this, then Jimmy said, "So you and Sherman have became great friends, Penny?"

Penny nodded in agreement. Penny then walked over to try to help with the tree decoration.

Then, Jimmy's smile turned into a suspicious look as he took a quick look at Penny's parents, then he rubbed his chin in thought.

Cindy then entered the room and said, "Oh, and Penny, where should we see the movie you've been mentioning all week about?"

"At the AMC theater!" Penny replied, "They have the best popcorn!"

Jimmy then took a look at Cindy and Penny and her parents, then, Jimmy and his friends make a shocked look on their faces. In a hurry, Jimmy closed the elevator door.

Nick was the most confused about this, but not as confused as Sherman.

Sherman then asked, "Wait, what was that for, Jimmy?"

Jimmy then said, "Um, Sherman, are you sure you haven't noticed any similarities to Cindy and Penny?"

Sherman rubbed his chin in thought while looking the other way, and then replies, "Wait, I don't get it."

Sheen then replied, "Call us crazy, but I think Cindy and Penny are sisters!"

Everyone but Nick gasped.

Carl then replied, "Yeah, and they don't have any llama related stuff that I would like!"

Then everyone glared at Carl, Libby then replied sarcastically, "Seriously?"

"What? I love llamas." Carl replied. "Don't judge me."

Nick bursted into laughter, replying, "Are you crazy, Neutron? Sherman would've known that by now if it was true, which it isn't, right?"

Sherman was surprised, then he said, "What? Penny and Cindy are sisters? But how and why?"

Jimmy then regretfully replied, "I don't know, but I think there may be one way to find out why Cindy never knew this! Where's the WABAC?"

Sherman then had a look of surprise, was Jimmy seriously considering asking Mr. Peabody to borrow the WABAC machine to find out Cindy's true family? It would seem as if they didn't have any other choice, and how will Cindy and Penny take this once they find out they're biologically sisters?

**Sherman, Jimmy and company have found out that Cindy Vortex is actually part of Penny's family, but why was she Retroville while Penny spent most of her childhood without a sibling? And how will Cindy and Penny handle the truth? Will it take the help of a Seattle Radio ****Psychiatrist to get the 2 siblings to deal with the truth? Find out on the next chapter as Dr. Frasier Crane guest stars as Peabody's former College classmate and guest of honor of the Christmas Party!**


	4. Chapter 3- Denial

**Author's note: And now, we continue "A Family secret"**, **in the last chapter, we found out that Penny and Cindy are actually sisters, and they have no idea about it. And let's pick up where we left off, shall we? Oh, and a certain eminent Seattle psychiatrist stops by in the final 2 chapters of the 1st act!**

In Peabody's kitchen, Mr. Peabody was on the phone, talking to someone. "Well, Frasier, since you and Niles are in New York city, I suppose that you couldn't stop by for the Christmas party, right? Oh, I see, you can come, but Niles has to be with Maris by the time the 23rd arrives. I understand." He said, knowing that Niles can't stop by the party.

"Uh, Mr. Peabody..." Sherman asked, with Jimmy standing besides him. And judging by Sherman's guilty look, it's something serious.

"Okay, may I call you back, Dr. Crane?" Mr. Peabody then said, after a pause, Peabody nodded, and hung up. He then turned his attention to Sherman, and then asked, "Sherman, what seems to be the trouble?"

Sherman then said, "Well, Mr. Peabody, something has recently that came up, and we may need some of your help."

Mr. Peabody was very confused at the moment. He then asked, "Wait, what do you mean?"

Jimmy then stepped in front of Mr. Peabody and then said, "Well, Mr. Peabody, sir, we've just found out a secret about Penny and Cindy, and they have no idea about it, or let alone know about it."

"Well, what could you possibly mean? Cindy has mentioned that you and she were close friends, did she tell you about it?" Mr. Peabody then replied.

"I mean that there's a family secret that Cindy and Penny don't know about, and we may need to know about it immediately." Jimmy replied.

Mr. Peabody then looked a little surprised and confused, then he started to be a little less confused, and then realized something that he must've found out about when Nick visited his father and brother. He then said, "Let me guess, you found out about Cindy and Penny being sisters?" Then, the others gasped in shock, how did Mr. Peabody find out about this?

Jimmy then said in shock, "You know?!"

"I noticed that Penny and Cindy had some similarities to each other, and when I asked Patty and Paul Peterson about Penny's cousin, Penny's father told me that Cindy was adopted and Penny's parents were the biological parents of Cindy Vortex." Mr. Peabody replied.

Carl then said, "So wait a minute, all this time, Cindy was actually from a high class New York family?"

Sheen was as stunned as Carl. He then said, "I know, I always thought she came from California."

Everyone realized that Sheen's comment was dumb, then everyone turned their attention back to Mr. Peabody. Jimmy was the most worried along with Sherman.

"Well, how do we bring this up to Penny and Cindy?" Jimmy then replied.

"Bring what up?" 2 voices simultaneously said, curiously. Then, everyone was startled, and then turned around to see Cindy and Penny.

Sherman stuttered for a moment, and then he said, "To...tell you about the cookies that will be cooked."

Jimmy then whispered to Mr. Peabody, "Uh, Mr. Peabody, sir, can I speak to you, alone?"

Mr. Peabody nodded, the 2 walked over to another spot, away from the others. Mr. Peabody asked, "What is it?"

Jimmy then said, "Well, maybe they should know about the truth."

Mr. Peabody had a worried look on his face, normally the truth would always hurt, such as Penny revealing Ms. Grunion trying to take Sherman away from him, or Sherman revealing that Penny called Sherman a "dog" at one point.

"Are you sure? They're just kids, Mr. Neutron." Peabody then said.

"You can call me Jimmy, Mr. Peabody." Jimmy replied, then he realized that he was getting off topic, he spoke, "Look, we should really tell them. I know that Cindy and Penny are young, but sometimes, a person has to learn things that they need and don't want to hear."

"So, I'm guessing that you may need something that I own?" Mr. Peabody then said.

"Yeah...I may need the WABAC." Jimmy then said. Then, Peabody gasped.

"Wait, How did you find out about the WABAC?!"

"Well, I saw it on the News a few months ago, you know, when there was that whole incident going on."

It was clear that Jimmy was referring to what happened a few months ago, where Sherman broke the #1 rule in time travel. Mr. Peabody then took a deep breath, and then said, "Alright, but make sure that you use the WABAC properly, and make sure you don't make contact with a past version of yourself, _EVER_. Promise me, Jimmy."

Jimmy then nodded, he then looked over to the others and then said, "Um, Sherman, you never got a chance to show me the "WABAC"."

Sherman knew that Jimmy needed the WABAC to show the girls the truth, but how will they deal with it?

Later, Sherman and the others were in the elevator, waiting for their destination, when all of the sudden the elevator beeped, and the door opened, and the group was astonished, except Sherman.

"Woah, mama!" Nick exclaimed.

Sherman then replied, "Mr. Peabody calls it, "The WABAC". The best time machine in the world!"

Cindy was clearly shocked by the beauty of it all. She then said, "It's enormous!"

The group then walked to the door, and it was a long way to get there.

"Hey, since it's a time machine, can you use it to travel back a few weeks ago?" Cindy then said, "That way I could convince my family to not go on this trip!"

Penny then said, "Yeah, about that, you shouldn't use it like that. Because there would be more of you, and let's just say the world isn't ready for that."

The group was astonished by the WABAC, it was like looking at a beautiful painting at a museum, the best of Leonardo Da Vinci. Then, the WABAC doorway opened, and Sheen fainted in excitement as they saw the WABAC, it was amazing to look at. The group entered the red sphere, and Jimmy was the most impressed by this machine.

Penny was confused about why everyone was going on the WABAC machine.

Sherman then typed in "June 26th, 2002", back when Penny was just a toddler.

The WABAC started to activate, then it moved and then, a blue portal appeared in front of our group, and the WABAC then entered the portal, and it took the group through a swirling light blue aura, shaped like the sky, Jimmy was in awe.

After a few minutes, the Blue Aura dissapeared. And it showed a 2 floor middle class house in 2002, on a cold and rainy night, where 2 adults came to the door, they were Cindy's parents.

The male adult rang the doorbell, and the person that opened the door, was Penny's father. And where was our friends? Well, Penny, Sherman, Jimmy, Cindy, Carl, Sheen, Nick, and Libby were hiding behind a bush.

Penny then quietly asked, "Wait, why are we here? Sherman, what's going on?"

Sherman then said, "Well, you may have to find out as you watch."

Penny's father then said, "I'm sorry big sister, I understand that you and your wife tried hard." However, the rain was pelting real hard, the kids couldn't hear it.

Then Cindy started to notice something coming in front of her "parents". Cindy then started to have a look of realization, and that "something" was Cindy, at a younger age.

The younger Cindy then said to the adults, "Mommy? Daddy?"

"Come on, Cindy, let's go home." The father said, then the young girl walked with her new parents, leaving Penny's father heartbroken.

Penny's father then sheded a tear, and then said, "So long, daddy's little angel." He then walked back into the house.

Cindy then started to have memories of being a toddler, she started to remember spending time with her middle class family, such as watching _Ducky Momo_ with Penny's father, or having a sandwich for lunch with Penny's mother, or playing with Penny. Penny also started to have memories of Cindy and her spending time together when they were much younger.

The 2 gasped in shock, and then turned their heads to face each other. All these memories could only mean one thing, Cindy and Penny found out they were biological sisters!

Jimmy and Sherman felt a little guilty. Jimmy then said, "Yeah, I'm sorry, Cindy and Penny."

Meanwhile, back in the present, Mr. Peabody was still decorating the house with the help of Cindy's "Parents" and Penny's parents, when suddenly, an elevator bell was heard.

Mr. Peabody then said, "Well, that must be my friend, Dr. Frasier Crane!"

The elevator door opened, and a person was standing there, he was wearing a suit, and tie, he had brown curls with his hair thinning on the top of his head, black shoes, blue eyes. His name was Frasier Crane. _(Author's note: I'm a huge fan of Frasier, and he'll make a cameo appearence in the 1st act, his brother, Niles will make an appearence in the 2nd act!)_

Frasier then said, "Hello, Hector."

Mr. Peabody then walked over to Frasier and said, "Well, what a surprise, the famous Dr. Crane is here."

Penny's father then said, "Hey! You're the famous Doctor from the radio show in Seattle!"

Frasier blushed in embarrasement, he then said, "Why, yes I am. And I decided to pay a visit to an old college friend. Oh, and I'm terribly sorry that Niles won't be attending the party, he and Maris are going to go back to Seattle, 2 days from now."

Mr. Peabody then said, "Well, and Frasier, there's also another reason why you may need to attend the party."

Penny's parents started to get a worried look, Penny's father then said, "It's about Cindy and Penny, isn't it?"

Frasier then said, "What about them?"

"Well, Peabody never told anyone about it, but Cindy and Penny are actually sisters, and my wife and I are having a hard time telling them that. I'm worried that if we tell them, it will shatter their hearts, and they're just kids." Penny's father then said.

Frasier understood what that feeling was, he then looked away in thought, he then said, "Well, have you considered that you should calmly approach them with the truth so it won't hurt as much?"

Meanwhile back in the past, the kids were in 2002 Central Park, the 2 were re-entering the WABAC, Cindy and Penny were quiet, very quiet. Sherman typed the date to go back to the present, and the Wabac went into the light blue portal.

They were heading back to the present, for a moment it was silent, so silent, not even a mouse could squeak. Penny then started to shed tears, and then she whispered, "Why did you leave?"

Cindy then replied, "What?"

A heartbroken Penny then got off her chair in fury and cried out, "Why did you leave?!"

Cindy was confused, she didn't know why she had to go stay with her adopted family. She then replied, "I don't know, I'm as confused as you are!"

Penny then gave Cindy a glare, she tightened her fists, and then said, "You walked out on my family, I'm starting to remember it as if it was yesterday! You were jealous that I was getting more attention from mom and dad, you felt rejected. So that's why you left!"

Cindy crossed her arms in anger, and raised her eyebrow. She then asked, "So that's how you remember it, huh?"

"Yeah! Because that's how it happened!" Penny said, losing a little patience with Penny.

"FINE! Because that's what happened and nothing more!" Cindy then snapped, also losing patience.

Penny and Cindy then sat down, crossing their arms in anger.

"This is not ending well." Sherman then said, worried for Penny and Cindy. And who could blame them? No one.

**Well, Cindy and Penny aren't taking it well. How will Jimmy and Sherman help them accept the truth? And can Frasier Crane help with Penny and Cindy? And how can Penny's parents explain why Cindy moved into retroville? Maybe Penny and Cindy's father can help with what's going on. Oh, and while we're talking, if you haven't watched the show ****_Frasier_****, I wanted to take this time to apologize for any confusion. My intention for Frasier and Niles is to use the 2 characters to attempt to help with this family crisis.**


	5. Chapter 4- Anger

**Author's note, well, here's another chapter of "A Family Secret"! Well, we all know Dr. Frasier Crane will attempt to help with the secret, even though Penny and Cindy already know it. But how will things go for Penny and Cindy now that they know the secret?**

Later that evening at the fancy hotel in New York, Cindy was trying desperately to sleep, while her parents were sleeping like rocks. Cindy was tossing and turning, trying very hard to sleep, then she sat up, frustrated at her parents lying to her for her childhood.

_Where is the moment we needed the most_  
><em>You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost<em>

She then tried to go back to sleep. However, she just couldn't get to sleep, she then got out of her bed, still heartbroken about what she just learned. It was hard for her to deal with this being a family secret, and she just wants to know why her parents never told her that she was Penny's sister.

_They tell me your blue skies fade to grey_  
><em>They tell me your passion's gone away<em>  
><em>And I don't need no carryin' on<em>

Cindy then walked towards the bathroom mirror, and sadly looked at herself, she felt heartbroken, it felt like a knife to her heart, being torn up by anger and sadness. Her tears started to shed...

_You stand in the line just to hit a new low_  
><em>You're faking a smile with the coffee to go<em>  
><em>You tell me your life's been way off line<em>  
><em>You're falling to pieces every time<em>  
><em>And I don't need no carryin' on<em>

She remembered all the times she had with her friends and "Family", such as the picnic, the science fair, or going to California. Those were good times, but now, she feels as if those times with her parents turned out they were just a lie.

_Cause you had a bad day_  
><em>You're taking one down<em>  
><em>You sing a sad song just to turn it around<em>  
><em>You say you don't know<em>  
><em>You tell me don't lie<em>  
><em>You work at a smile and you go for a ride<em>  
><em>You had a bad day<em>  
><em>The camera don't lie<em>  
><em>You're coming back down and you really don't mind<em>  
><em>You had a bad day<em>  
><em>You had a bad day<em>

Meanwhile, at Penny's house, Penny couldn't sleep either, she was to stressed about what was just revealed, she also sheded tears as well.

_Well you need a blue sky holiday_  
><em>The point is they laugh at what you say<em>  
><em>And I don't need no carryin' on<em>

She started to remember spending time with Cindy when Penny was a baby. The past memories hurt really bad sometimes, especially when you just found out something bad.

_You had a bad day_  
><em>You're taking one down<em>  
><em>You sing a sad song just to turn it around<em>  
><em>You say you don't know<em>  
><em>You tell me don't lie<em>  
><em>You work at a smile and you go for a ride<em>  
><em>You had a bad day<em>  
><em>The camera don't lie<em>  
><em>You're coming back down and you really don't mind<em>  
><em>You had a bad day<em>

_(Oh, on a holiday)_

Cindy and Penny need to accept this, and hopefully, they'll find a way to accept this truth.

_Sometimes the system goes on the blink_  
><em>And the whole thing turns out wrong<em>  
><em>You might not make it back and you know<em>  
><em>That you could be well oh that strong<em>  
><em>And I'm not wrong<em>

_(Yeah,yeah,yeah,yeah)_

_So where is the passion when you need it the most_  
><em>Oh you and I<em>  
><em>You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost<em>

Cindy's "father" then noticed Cindy was crying, then he noticed that she found out the truth about what happened.

_Cause you had a bad day_  
><em>You're taking one down<em>  
><em>You sing a sad song just to turn it around<em>  
><em>You say you don't know<em>  
><em>You tell me don't lie<em>  
><em>You work at a smile and you go for a ride<em>  
><em>You had a bad day<em>  
><em>You've seen what you like<em>  
><em>And how does it feel for one more time<em>  
><em>You had a bad day<em>  
><em>You had a bad day<em>

Cindy's father then said, "So now you know."

_Had a bad day_  
><em>Had a bad day<em>  
><em>Had a bad day<em>  
><em>Had a bad day<em>  
><em>Had a bad day<em>

Cindy then looked at her father, and for a moment, it was silent. Then she glared at her father, and then said, "All these years, I thought I was part of this family, and you allowed me to believe this lie, when you never told me that I was adopted!"

Cindy's father then sighed deeply. He then said, "Well, when your mother and I married each other, we wanted a kid, but I had personal problems, and we weren't able to have a kid. Your mother's sibling, Paul Peterson, agreed to let you be raised by me and my wife, because he never did like to see my wife heartbroken. I only lied that your biological parents were your Aunt and Uncle, because I didn't want you to be hurt."

"Is that what you were worried about? Or were you just worried _you'll _be hurt?" Cindy then said, accusingly. She couldn't feel more angry and sad right now, feeling that she couldn't trust her adopted father, she then walked out of the bathroom

Later that morning, Penny and Jimmy and the others were having lunch at the fanciest restauraunt in New York city, Penny's parents and Cindy's "Parents" were there, Jimmy sat with his friends and new acquaintance, with Cindy and Penny looking away from each other.

Jimmy then started to get worried, he then said, "You know, you can't keep being angry at each other."

Cindy then said, "Well, you shouldn't have told me this secret, Neutron. Penny and I are still furious about what happened, so don't bother cozying up to anyone."

Penny's parents were worried about their daughters being angry at the truth.

"Do you honestly think that they'll be fine, sweetie?" Penny's mother asked, worried.

"I'm not sure anymore, I never thought they would find out." Penny's father replied, surprised by his daughters' knowledge of being biologically related.

Sherman then said, "You shouldn't try to ignore each other, I know that the truth hurts, but you can't hide from it forever."

Cindy then rolled her eyes in annoyance and replied, "What would you know about the hurtful truth?"

Sherman was about to say something, but he then looked a bit sad at the moment, because when Penny abrubtedly told Sherman that Ms. Grunion was trying to take him away from Mr. Peabody, he demanded questions, which would lead to Mr. Peabody calling Sherman a "bad boy". However, that was in the past, and Sherman has found it in his heart to forgive him about that, although it, took time to do that.

Penny then said, "Well, you would have an idea about it, since you were the one who ran away from home!"

Cindy was angered beyond limits, she growled, but then she thought about what she should do instead. Cindy finally said, "Penny, you don't understand," her voice had a worried tone .

"I understand that you can't be spoiled for once in your life if there was a sibling around!" Penny snapped.

Sherman then said to Jimmy, "I'm not sure if getting Frasier Crane to help with this problem would help, Jimmy."

"Sherman, don't worry! If anything goes wrong, I'll help you fix the problem." Jimmy replied, hoping that this goes well if Dr. Crane will help with what's going on between Cindy and Penny.

Then, Penny's father noticed Peabody and Frasier, and he ran up to Frasier and said, "Oh, thank goodness you're here, Dr. Frasier Crane, I was hoping that before Peabody's party, you can get my daughters to accept the truth?"

Frasier then said, "Well, with all do respect, I can try, but if this doesn't work, you may have to check if Niles has to help you, unless of course Maris doesn't drag him home."

Frasier walked over to Penny and Cindy, and stood beside them. Cindy noticed Dr. Crane first.

"Hello, Cindy and Penny. Mr. Peabody and Paul Peterson has told me about you." Frasier then said, hoping to make the Peterson/Vortex sisters accept their fact.

"Sure, and your manners are terrible, by the way!" Cindy sarcastically said. Cindy got off her chair and snapped, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get a drink of water."

"Now hold on, you seem to have a problem, Cindy. Go on, I'm listening." Frasier then said, with an insisting look on his face.

Cindy then stopped in her tracks, and then groaned in anger. He then said, "Well, for the past few years, I always have thought I was part of my family, and when I realized that it was a lie, and I found out that my "Cousin", Penny, is actually my sister, and that my parents from Retroville are actually my adopted parents. And I feel so stupid for being lied to."

"Well, Cindy, maybe there's a reason why you were adopted." Frasier replied.

"Oh, I'm sure there's a reason." Penny sarcastically said, while getting off her chair. Then she said in an angry tone, "And besides, how do you know if I don't know a secret and you do?"

Cindy then snapped, "I just know!"

Penny then smirked and rolled her eyes, and then said, "Did you read it in a photo album?"

Cindy then crossed her arms in anger, and then snapped, "No."

"See it in a home video?"

"No."

Penny then pointed at Cindy, "So how do you know, Vortex?"

Cindy then said, "You know, what, Penny? There are things that need to be better left unsaid, and there are times where a sibling has to trust her sibling, and these are one of those times!"

Penny couldn't believe what she was hearing, what was Cindy talking about? Cindy knew what she was talking about, because her "father" has told her when she had trouble sleeping. And normally, she's used to something that usually involves something new that ends badly most of the time, such as Mandark luring Jimmy and his friends in an attempt to kill Jimmy and Dexter, but this was more than Cindy could handle.

Penny then replied, "How do you know?" She then repeatedly and rudely poked Cindy, saying, "HOW...DO...YOU...KNOW?!"

"Don't get snippy with me, Peterson!" Cindy then snapped.

"I know that you're keeping something from me, Cindy!" Penny impatiently said.

It was clear that Dr. Frasier Crane was surprised by what she saw: 2 upper-class intelligent sisters arguing about a family secret, and he couldn't blame them, this secret is breaking Cindy's heart and it was also breaking Penny's heart as well, and he would not blame them.

"Oh, dear. This is not ending well." Fraiser thought, worriedly. "This is perhaps something that Niles could help me with."

Penny then snapped, "Will you just admit that you have a secret to tell me so we can let this go?!"

Cindy finally lost what's left of her sense of patience, and then shouted, "NO! SHUT IT!" Everyone was astonished by this, and clearly, so were Penny's parents. Jimmy was the only one embarrassed.

Penny was angered and then took a quick look at Dr. Crane. Then she said, "You wasted a lot of time, Dr. Crane! Me and the last shred of my heart will be waiting in the car!"

"Penny! Get back here!" Penny's father then said, overprotective of his daughter, as usual.

The girl then started to leave the restauraunt, much to everyone's worryment. Jimmy then thought, "It's no use! It's gonna take more than Dr. Frasier Crane or Niles Crane to help with Penny and Cindy's problem! I guess it's up to me and Sherman to try to solve this problem!"

**Well, Dr. Crane isn't helping the situation, mainly because Cindy won't tell Penny why Cindy left. Maybe Niles could help. Or, Sherman and Jimmy could try to make things better, and with a new invention possibly built by Jimmy and Mr. Peabody, how will it help? Find out in the finale of act 1 in this "Blood Crieth Unto Heaven"-inspired Fanfic!**


	6. Chapter 5- Anger and Bargaining

**Author's note: Well, here's another chapter in the fanfic inspired by my all-time favorite ****_American Dad! _****episode, "Blood Crieth Unto Heaven"! And in this chapter, find out if Cindy finally agrees to tell the truth to Penny's friends and Penny! And I have a very special surprise for you _American Dad! _fans later on in the fanfic!**

Later that afternoon in the Playground, the kids were there, hoping to enjoy a day at the park, however, Penny's constant arguing with Cindy has killed the moment for Sherman, Jimmy, Carl, Libby, Nick, and Sheen. But why can't Cindy just reveal the secret so she can get it over with? What is she worried that will happen to make this situation worse than it already is?

"How could you let me down like that, Cindy?" Penny asked, worried about what's going on with her sister.

Cindy gave a look of angered shock, and scoffed. She then said, "I let you down? Why because I didn't reveal a secret that could possibly make things worse?"

Penny crossed her arms in anger and said, "This is the one thing anyone has asked you to do, and you didn't do that!"

And as our group of kids saw Cindy and Penny argue over this sibling secret, Sherman was the most worried of all, he then said, "Well, Frasier didn't help, Penny's father could possibly make things more embarrasing,"

Libby then said, "Well, maybe we could try to see if Jimmy brought along one of his inventions to help!"

"With all do respect, I don't think an invention will help, Libby." Sherman replied, cautiously.

"Now, wait a minute, maybe Peabody could help with one of my designed inventions, a machine that can help you enter someone's subconsious, so that way, when we go to the memory area, we will find out about why she left when she was young." Jimmy then said, confidently.

"If you really cared about me, then you would tell me the secret, Cindy!" Penny was heard, snippyly talking to Cindy. This caught everyone in the park's attention.

Cindy pointed at Penny and said, "Look, next time when I ask you to let something go, I expect you to let it go, understood?"

Penny's classmates were listening to this whole argument, with one of them saying, "What's going on?"

Penny's classmate, Carl, rolled in his wheelchair in front of the 2. He then said, "Well, it's clear that there's something going on in Penny's family, since she is arguing with her cousin."

Penny clearly didn't want to be bothered by one of her classmates, so she said, "Back off, Carl!" Carl did so.

Cindy then snapped, "I suggest that you back off as well, Penny!"

"You're going to admit the secret one way or another, NOW!" Penny then snapped, shoving Cindy.

"THE ANSWER'S NO!" Cindy shouted, also shoving Penny.

The 2 would continue to shove each other. This is not ending well for either sibling, and all because of Cindy's inability to tell the truth, then, Cindy missed a push and Penny took this oppertunity to trap Cindy in a armlock, with Cindy trying desprately to get out of it.

"Let go of me!" Cindy shouted out.

"Not until you tell me the truth, Vortex!" Penny gritted her teeth while saying that.

This excited everyone, the students started to chant, "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

However, this made Sherman and Jimmy worried more than usual, normally, a sibling rivalry would only lead to fights over stupid things, such as who's the better sibling, over stuff as touching someone's stuff without permission, but this was a different story. It was like watching 2 puppies in a tug-of-war over a rope toy.

Sherman then yelled out, "STOP IT!" Then, everyone turned their attention to Sherman right after that happened, Penny then let go of Cindy, and then got a little embarrased.

"Look around you! This isn't right, this whole secret has turned into a big deal!" Sherman then said.

Penny wouldn't listen, she was too angry to understand. She snapped, "Yeah, all because of Cindy's arrogance!"

Cindy growled, and snapped, "There are secrets that are meant to to be kept, Penny! Compared to 2 Certain Nerds that made it worse!"

Sherman knew what he heard from Cindy, he then walked up to Cindy and then said, "Hey, we were trying to help."

Cindy then started to walk away, and then replied, "I don't need you or anyone's help! I'm going back to the hotel!"

Penny then crossed her arms in anger and rolled her eyes, furiously. She then said, "And there she goes, walking out on her sibling once again!"

Sherman then chuckled, and then started to fallow Cindy. He then said, "Nonsense! I'm sure I can help her with her problem."

Everyone was surprised by what Sherman said. Normally, he'd freak out and lose his patience, but people are guessing he's a different Sherman.

"Wow, he's really holding up well!" Nick said, amazed.

"A little _too_ well." Penny said, worried that Sherman is repressing his emotions about this whole mess.

**Well, is Sherman bottling up his emotions? Because it seems to be the cause! And how will Cindy try to break the truth to Penny? Let's find out!**

Back at the hotel room, Cindy was in her bed, stressed out, trying to get some rest. Then, Sherman walked into the hotel room, much to Cindy's surprise, how could he get in without the hotel card. However, she gave an angry glare to Sherman.

"What were you thinking telling us the truth about our sister relationship!" Cindy snapped, getting out of the bed, angrily.

"I thought it would be a good idea if you talked it out. Cindy, this is probably for your own good and happiness!" Sherman said, insistingly.

"If talking was like a pot bellied pig, Neutron would've entered it in the county fair! But life isn't _fair_, and I'll never _County_ on my sister again!" Cindy said, clenching her right fist while pointing at Sherman.

Sherman was threatened and confused at the same time, due to her attempted pun and her factual statements. He then said, "Look, one way or another, Penny's going to find out, and it won't be pleasant, Cindy."

"Well, I can't tell her! If I told you, you would tell her, right? You both are close!" Cindy stated.

"I know that you're stressed, but there are times where a friend knows best and this is one of those times, I can't let your sister think that you ran away from your family for the rest of her life."

"It's my life! My decisions, Peabody!"

"Will you just listen to me for once in your life?!"

"And what?! Hurt someone's feelings? No way!" Cindy then turned her back on Sherman and then said, "Maybe things are better left unsaid, Sherman."

Sherman was about to say something, but then he looked away in sadness. He then leaves the room, hoping to get her to understand the truth about what's going on between Cindy and Penny.

Cindy then sat down on her bed, worrying about this whole mess between her and Penny. She felt hopeless, not confident about what's going on, she was clearly depressed about what's happening to her. She felt as if this whole mess was her fault, somehow, she also believed that it wasn't her fault as well.

_"I just don't know what to do! Why do people like me deal with this stress? I mean, I want to tell her the truth, but I don't know how she'll react! Well, Sherman does have a point. But she may get the wrong idea." _Cindy thought in her head, sadly. _"Maybe Sherman's right. Maybe I should tell Penny the truth before it's too late at the New Year's Party! But maybe I need Neutron's help, and maybe Mr. Peabody can help me with this problem."_

Cindy then noticed that Penny entered the room. She then said, "What do you want now? There's still no way I'm telling you the secret, Penny!"

Penny then said, "Well, you need to tell me the truth, Cindy." Then, Penny sat down besides her sister. She then continued, "Because it will haunt us for the rest of our lives if this is left unsaid."

Cindy sighed deeply and said, "Look, the main reason that I don't want to tell you is I don't want you to take this the wrong way and jump to conclusions abruptly. You think Sherman takes the hard truth really well?"

Penny then looked the other way, while Cindy looked down on the carpet in sadness. Penny remembered about the whole incident with the WABAC, and also revealing that Ms. Grunion was planning to take Sherman away from Mr. Peabody was really hard for Sherman to deal with.

_"I SAID I'M NOT A DOG!" _Sherman's voice was heard, echoing through Penny's head.

_"You're right, Sherman, you're not a dog!" _Peabody's voice was also heard in her head, with a hurtful tone to his voice. Then Peabody's voice then said angrily, _"You're just a very bad boy!"_

"Honestly, no." Penny then said, getting Cindy's attention.

"What do you mean?" Cindy then said curiously.

"Before this secret got out in the open, I used to be enemies with Sherman at school, and things led to another and during 1 dinner night, Sherman showed me the WABAC machine, much to Peabody's dismay. And once I revealed that Ms. Grunion was trying to take Sherman away from Mr. Peabody, it really hurt them. And when Sherman broke the #1 rule of time travel, and when I finally made amends with him once the world was saved, we became friends, but I'm sure he can't find it in his heart to forgive me for revealing what Ms. Grunion was trying to do."

Cindy understood what Penny was saying. We all have secrets, the ones that we keep, and the ones that are kept. The truth will sometimes hurt, no matter what you do to ignore it or hide it, it will always be brought up no matter what and most of the time, it won't be pleasant.

Cindy then said, "Alright. I promise that I will tell the truth, I didn't want to take you down this gravelly road, not yet, but I can't let your heart be broken any more than you are right now. But maybe we can talk this out somewhere else?"

Penny nodded in agreement. The 2 walked out of the hotel room, and hoping to have this issue resolved.

Meanwhile, Sherman was behind the open door, listening to the conversation between the 2 siblings. And after hearing all that, he finally smiled in happiness, hoping that this whole "Forgotten Secret" can be put to rest for good.

"Thank goodness, this whole thing will be over soon." Sherman said, happily.

Penny and Cindy have finally decided to discussed the truth on why Cindy left New York City and moved to Retroville in Indiana _(I know for a fact that the events of "JIMMY NEUTRON: BOY GENIUS and The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron takes place in Indiana, so don't be like "Retroville is in Texas".)_ to start a new life. Sherman hopes that the 2 will patch things up as soon before the Christmas Party at Peabody's and also before Paul Peterson's New Year's Bash at the fanciest restauraunt in NYC. It was like a flower about to bloom for the first time ever since being planted. And hopefully, Penny will understand the truth about why Cindy wasn't with her family all these years.

**Penny and Cindy have finally agreed to talk about the truth as Act 1 draws to an end, and now, Act 2 is coming, and Niles Crane will be ready to make a cameo appearance in the 2nd act. Will Penny take the truth well? Will Penny's parents help Penny and Cindy have a good Christmas? Will Peabody, Sherman, Jimmy and their friends help with Penny and Cindy as they reveal the truth? Find out in the 1st chapter of the 2nd act!**


	7. Chapter 6-Repression and Depression

**Author's note: Sorry for the wait, got distracted by _Explosions in the Sky's Your Hand in Mine_. Anyhow, Cindy has finally agreed to tell the truth, but what happens when Jimmy finds out why Cindy left first? And what will happen if one of Cindy's friends explains why she's not really happy back at home before Cindy tells Penny? Find out as the 2nd act begins with the 1st chapter of the second act!**

Back at the park, Sherman ran out in excitement, happy that Cindy and Penny are finally about to tell the truth about why Cindy left all those years ago. He was hoping that it would happen one way or another, and it's going to happen for the first time. And the truth will be out, and hopefully, it will put an end to this mess.

Sherman then ran up to Jimmy and then said, "Jimmy! You'll never believe what just happened!"

Jimmy then asked, "She's going to tell the truth?" Sherman nodded in happiness, Jimmy then smiled as well, finally! This mess could be put to an end, the others smiled as well, because Penny and Cindy are going to make amends. It was like a great homecoming at a high school after years after graduating high school.

Sheen then said, "This is emotionally awesome!" Even Carl Wheezer, his llama loving friend agrees with Sheen, he jumped up and down in excitement, and then he stopped for a second to use his inhaler.

Carl then said, "I know! Things are looking brighter than ever!"

Libby replied, "It's finally over, now Cindy can have a good Christmas weekend for once!" Then, everyone else stopped smiling in celebration, and looked surprised at what Libby just said just now. Isn't Cindy happy in Retroville around the holidays? The kids of retroville's adventure which nearly got Christmas ruined might say otherwise.

Jimmy raised an eyebrow in question. Libby just realizes what she just said, becomes shocked.

Jimmy then asked, "Wait, what do you mean?"

Libby then looked guilty for a moment, and then said, "Well, usually around the Christmas break, she usually feels lonely most of the time, because her father is always working late on days after Christmas, and usually, her mother would have her practicing piano if Cindy was bored. And don't get me wrong, she loves being successful, but sometimes she feels as if she needs to take a break from it."

Everyone was surprised by what Libby just said, Jimmy was the most shocked. He thought that Cindy felt as if her adopted parents were just interested in her succeeding in life and her future career.

"Cindy didn't walk out on her family! Her adopted parents dragged her to Retroville!" Jimmy said, with surprise. Then he gasped in shock and fear. He continued, "I have to keep Penny from learning the truth!"

He then ran away from the park, looking for Peabody's mansion.

_"Cindy, I know the truth now! It wasn't your fault! And I can find a way to help you be happy again!" _Jimmy thought in his head, hoping to try to make things right between Cindy and Penny. This was actually new stuff that Jimmy found out about, normally, Cindy would know when to tell her friends and family about this.

**Didn't see that coming, did you? Jimmy jumped straight to a conclusion, not a scientific one, but a family conclusion. Now that Jimmy and his friends jumped to a conclusion, what will they do if they had just jumped to a conclusion?**

Back at the hotel, Penny and Cindy were getting lunch at the cafe, hoping to find a way to discuss this whole mess, immediately.

Penny then said, "Well, Jimmy and the others are heading back home by the 23rd?"

Cindy then replied, "Actually, they told me that they'll be heading home by midnight on Christmas eve. Now that we can put this behind us, I gotta say, Sherman's holding up well about this." Cindy then noted that Sherman was holding up pretty well about this situation.

Penny was clearly worried about what Sherman was doing, ever since the incident with the WABAC, Penny has always worried about Sherman anytime he and Mr. Peabody and Sherman went into the WABAC for a time travelling adventure. But this was a different type of worried, because this appears to not get to Sherman at all, sure he would feel worried, but he would insist that he's okay.

"Yeah, a bit _too_ well, I'm starting to worry that he's not dealing with his emotions about this, I know that he's worried, normally, he'd freak out, but this is new." Penny replied.

Cindy was confused about this at the moment. She replied, "Wait, I thought that was "Holding up" meant."

"It's actually called repression, Cindy. It's his Veterans Day weekend all over again." Penny replied.

Cindy then raised an eyebrow in question. Penny then said, "Well, on the week before Veterans day, Sherman was being picked on by the school bullies, these bullies would give Sherman swirlies, wedgies, and beatdowns. And during that entire week, Sherman insisted that he was completely fine, but on Veterans Day, the bullies pushed Sherman too far, by throwing dodgeballs at him. In retalliation, Sherman threw dodgeballs everywhere even at the bullies, but he then got carried away by his bottled up emotions and took things way too far."

Cindy would also know when things are going too far. Increasingly, back in Indiana, she is forced to an authentic admission that Jimmy can indeed do some cool things and have cool adventures. During 2007, as she starts to come to terms with her feelings for Jimmy, she mellows out, slowly dropping their rivalry and picking on Jimmy and his friends less and less. Instead, she begins to make several attempts to get Jimmy's attention. Which would end up working out in by the end of summer in 07'. However, he never knew about her family life at home, and hopefully, he hopes to put an end to this mess.

Cindy was shocked as ever. Sherman may bottle up his emotions sometimes.

"Cindy!" Jimmy was heard.

Jimmy ran towards Cindy and Penny. He then said, "Guys! I know the truth! It wasn't your fault, Cindy! You left because your..."

Cindy then walked away and dragged Jimmy with her.

Cindy then said, "What do you think you're doing? I was about to tell the truth!"

Jimmy replies, "I already know! It's not your fault! You left because your family dragged you there!"

Cindy was angered by this, she then said, "You are not even close to being right! My parents want me to succeed because they don't want me to be a failure, you know why? Because they love me. However, it's not the reason why I left, and it's not the reason why I was unhappy at home! My adopted mother was upset that my adopted father was working late all the time, feeling that he was putting his job in front of his family. That's why I wanted to stay on that island a few months ago, because I was sad about what was going on!"

Jimmy felt a little embarrased about what was said, now that he knows that she's unhappy with her father.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Jimmy then said. "And if you want, you're more than welcome to tell the truth with your friends help."

Cindy smiled, Jimmy once again spoke, "Well, if you have to tell the truth, then can we do it somewhere else where your parents don't know about you telling the truth?"

Cindy nodded in agreement, hoping to put an end to this once and for all. Cindy then said, "I think I'll bring it up at Central Park before midnight when you leave."

Jimmy then smiled, hoping to put this mess behind him, and it's finally going to be over.

**Well, on the night before Christmas eve, Penny will finally learn the truth, and don't worry, I know she's smart for someone her age, and she'll take the truth well, but it's Sherman that she's worried about as well.**

At Peabody's penthouse, Sherman was having lunch, while Peabody was getting his coat on. The dog then said, "Oh, and Sherman," Sherman then looked at Mr. Peabody. The dog continued, "Penny called, and she told me that you're taking this too well. That you're bottling up your emotions, I can't help thinking you may have taken things to extremes. As you know, it can be dangerous to repress one's emotions."

Mr. Peabody knows what happens when Sherman bottles up his emotions, the result is not pleasant whenever Sherman's pushed too far by someone, whether it was over little stuff, or something that was a big deal, it doesn't end well.

Sherman replied, "Oh, well, to be perfectly honest..." Peabody looked at his son curiously, then Sherman started to look sad. Sherman then replied, "No. I've been worried about Penny all weekend. I never knew she could be worked up over this, and I was trying to take it well, but I'm not taking it well, I've had trouble sleeping at night, I secretly cried when you were sleeping."

"But why?" Mr. Peabody then asked, getting worried.

"Because I was worried about Penny! And remember, I get worried about her ever since what happened in September earlier. I gotta talk about it to her, because Cindy might have to tell the truth." Sherman then spoke, he then walked to his room.

Mr. Peabody facepalms, he then thinks, _"Oh my, this is not going to end well for Sherman."_

Sherman then takes out his cell phone and calls Sheen. He then said, "Alright, so Penny doesn't know the truth, but we do, courtesy of your crush. I don't know about you, but maybe some things _are _better left unsaid."

**Sherman and Jimmy's friends have the wrong idea on why Cindy left, and now, the group might have to try to go to great lengths to prevent the real truth from being revealed! But Cindy hasn't told anyone the secret, and Jimmy must convince his friends to let the truth out! Will Cindy be able to tell the truth? Will Frasier's brother be able to tell Sherman and company that the truth helps some people even if it hurts? The only way to find out is in the final chapter of this "Blood Crieth Unto Heaven" inspired fanfic!**


	8. Chapter 7- Acceptance

**Author's note: Well, here it is, the final chapter of "A Family Secret", but don't worry, there will be an epilogue, but now that Cindy is planning to tell Penny the truth, there's no doubt that Jimmy's friends and Sherman's friends will try to intervene. Can Cindy tell Penny what happened before the events of ****_Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius_**** and ****_Mr. Peabody and Sherman_**** before her friends intervene? Can Niles Crane help Sherman understand that it's best to let the truth be told? Find out in this finale! And as much as I didn't want to do this, I have a surprise for you Disney fans.**

Twas the night before Christmas eve, and everything was peaceful, the town was blanketed by snow, the Christmas trees were being decorated, and everything was ready for the famous holiday. However, Penny was about to find out what happened a few years ago when Cindy left for Retroville a few years ago, and hopefully, she'll take the truth well.

It was 8:30PM at the hotel, and everything was calm for now.

Sherman and the others were freaking out, looking everywhere for something, and apparently, it's a huge deal.

"Oh, man!" Sherman exclaimed, worried about something. "Penny's about to learn the truth, and it's not going to end well! We need to find her immediately!" It was clear that they misread Libby and they're trying to keep Penny from learning the truth.

Carl then said, "They're not at the pool!"

Nick then said, "They're not at the cafe!"

"Well, make sure that Sheen distracts them and never gets them to tell the truth!" Sherman then said, while walking down the hallway, worried. Then he bumped into another man. Sherman then looked at him and noticed that he was a well dressed man, with blonde hair a judding jaw and blue eyes, he his name was Dr. Niles Crane.

"Oh, I am terribly sorry, dear boy." Niles then said.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I have to look for Cindy and Penny! I can't find them anywhere!" Sherman then said, stressed and losing his patience.

"Were you looking for 2 blonde girls that came here earlier?"

"YES! You've saw them?"

Niles then had a look of dissapointment, he then said, "They left, 2 hours ago, going to Central Park to talk about something."

Everyone was shocked by what they've just heard, Sherman was angered by what he just heard. He then said, "No! I can't let Penny hear the truth! It's going to just break her heart even further!"

Sherman was about to walk away, and the others fallowed him. "You don't know anything." Niles said, stopping the kids in their tracks.

Sherman had a look of disbelief, he replied in anger, "WHAT?!"

"Maybe the truth will help your friend feel better." Niles replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sherman then replied, starting to understand what Niles was talking about.

"Do you know how hard it is to deal with the hard truth for people in this world? Believe me, I do! When Maris and I were getting divorced, it was hard for me to accept that, and it got me into a harsh depression, but once I started to accept that Maris was never coming back to me, I understood the truth. And it took me 2 months to get over it, all courtesy of help from my brother, father, and eventual wife." Niles then said.

Sherman then rubbed his neck in confusion and agreement, so did the others. Niles did have a point. It's hard dealing with the hurtful truth, but some people need to accept it, no matter how painful it is.

"Do you understand? Does that sound familiar?" Niles questioned Sherman, raising an eyebrow.

"No." Sherman replied, then he looked a little down, remembering the whole incident with the WABAC and Ms. Grunion, if it wasn't for Penny, then Mr. Peabody would lose custody of Sherman, permanently. Sherman replied, "Well, maybe, when Penny abrubtedly told Mr. Peabody and me that Ms. Grunion was trying to take me away from Mr. Peabody, but..."

Then, Sherman remembered the fun times he had with Penny, such as flying through time, or on Da Vinci's flying machine, and they were both happy. And he then thought if Penny was happy with the truth, then Sherman should be happy with Cindy.

"So, I guess that the truth will really help her out, huh? Well, I guess I owe someone an apology." Sherman continued, smiling.

"Accepted." Niles said, leaving.

"What should we do now?" Sheen asked, curiously.

"We should let the truth out, the truth may hurt, but maybe she should know the truth for her own good." Sherman then said.

Sherman was right, everyone started to agree with him.

Later at Central Park, Cindy and Penny were at the bridge, hoping to settle this, once and for all.

Cindy then said, "Alright, I was hoping never to speak of this ever again, I was hoping to not take you down that gravelly road, not under these circumstances, but it's time for you to hear the truth!"

Penny then replied nervously, "I understand."

Jimmy and the others were underneath the bridge, hearing the conversation, apparently, they understood what Niles was talking about whenever it comes to the truth.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_  
><em>Not a footprint to be seen<em>  
><em>A kingdom of isolation,<em>  
><em>And it looks like I'm the queen.<em>

Cindy then took a deep breath and then said, "Well, in 2002, your uncle and aunt wanted a child, but they weren't able to, because of personal problems. And your Dad then thought that I would be happy with your aunt and uncle, because he thought I wasn't happy here. And I gotta say, I don't blame him.

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_  
><em>Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!<em>

"I was unhappy where I was at, friendless, not confident, my parents comforted me, but I was still not happy. So, your father let me stay with your aunt and uncle, since I was happier being part a Retroville family rather than being a upper-class citezen in New York. And believe me, I was unhappy learning the secret from my sister." Cindy said, with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Wow." Penny said, surprised at what she just heard, she just finally heard the truth, and she shedded tears, but she then wiped them and understood. Cindy was unhappy, and once she moved to She then continued, "Well, you're my sister, Vortex or not, I always want you to be happy. And from here on out, if you're happy, I'm happy for you."

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_  
><em>Be the good girl you always have to be<em>  
><em>Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know<em>  
><em>Well, now they know!<em>

The 2 siblings then smirked at each other, and embraced each other hugging out of comfort.

_Let it go, let it go_  
><em>Can't hold it back anymore<em>  
><em>Let it go, let it go<em>  
><em>Turn away and slam the door!<em>

Jimmy then smiled warmly, everyone heard someone crying, Carl and the other noticed that Sherman was the one crying, crying tears of joy.

_I don't care_  
><em>What they're going to say<em>  
><em>Let the storm rage on,<em>  
><em>The cold never bothered me anyway!<em>

"Sherman, are you crying?" Jimmy asked, curiously.

"Yeah, but it's not because I'm sad, it's because that this whole mess is over, and I'm happy for Cindy and Penny." Sherman said, while shedding tears and smiling.

_It's funny how some distance_  
><em>Makes everything seem small<em>  
><em>And the fears that once controlled me<em>  
><em>Can't get to me at all!<em>

_It's time to see what I can do_  
><em>To test the limits and break through<em>  
><em>No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!<em>

_Let it go, let it go_  
><em>I am one with the wind and sky<em>  
><em>Let it go, let it go<em>  
><em>You'll never see me cry!<em>

_Here I stand_  
><em>In the light of day<em>  
><em>Let the storm rage on,<em>  
><em>The cold never bothered me anyway!<em>

The whole mess was over, Cindy has told the truth, and Penny accepts the truth, knowing that she should be happy that Cindy was happy to have a great family and nice friends.

_(Start playing Your Hand in Mine by Explosions in the Sky, it goes real great with this scene.)_

A few hours later, Jimmy and the others were at the huge rocket, with Cindy saying goodbye to Jimmy and his friends. Penny and Sherman were finally happy that they had found conclusion to this whole mess.

"Thanks, Neutron." Penny happily said. "Without your help or Sherman's help, Cindy wouldn't have been able to tell the truth about what happened a few years ago."

Sherman then said, "And I owe you one, Jimmy. If you want to tag along with one of the adventures on the WABAC machine, you're more than welcome to do that."

Jimmy then said, "Thanks, I think I will take that oppertunity."

Nick then called out, "Let's go, Neutron! Christmas eve is tommarrow!"

Jimmy's friends then entered the machine, and just as Jimmy was about to enter the rocket, he took one last glance at Cindy. The 2 started to walk towards each other, then...

The 2 hugged each other, much to everyone's happiness and joyful smiles.

After a few seconds, Jimmy then let go, so did Cindy. Jimmy then said, "Have a Merry Christmas, Cindy."

Cindy blushed and smiled. Jimmy then went to the ship, and then got into the pilot's seat, and then after hitting a few buttons, the ship started to take off, flying back to Retroville, much to Sherman and Penny's amazement.

Cindy then said to Penny, "Are you okay?"

Penny replied, "I'm fine."

"And, Penny, I'm sorry I left, Penny."

"I understand, and I forgive you. Because if you're happy, I'm happy for you. Now how about celebrating Christmas with your Biological Family and Sherman at Mr. Peabody's house?" Penny then replied, happily.

"Actually, that would sound great, is it okay with you, Sherman?" Cindy then said.

"Yeah, Mr. Peabody would like us to come to the party." Sherman then said, happy for the 2.

And later that night, Cindy and her sister had a great Christmas party with their family, and for the first time, she had the happiest Christmas she had with her actual family. Cindy finally had a happy Christmas week with her family for the first time.

**Well, there you have it! I hope you've enjoyed the fanfic.**

**Starring:**

**Carolwyn Lawrence as Cindy Vortex  
>Ariel Winter as Penny Peterson<br>Debbi Derryberry as Jimmy Neutron  
>Max Charles as Sherman Peabody<br>Ty Burnell as Mr. Peabody  
><strong>

**Also Starring: Steven Colbert, Kelsey Grammer, David Hyde Pierce, Lessile Mann, Rob Paulsen, Jeffery Garcia, Crystal Scales, and Candi Milo**

**Music by Danny Elfman**

_**Frozen belongs to Disney**_

_**Your Hand in Mine belongs to Explosions in the sky.**_


	9. Epilogue- What happens next?

A few months later in the summer, Sherman and Jimmy's friends would meet each other again, and having the best time of their lives.

Jimmy and Mr. Peabody became very talented at science, with Sherman looking up to Jimmy as an older brother.

Carl Wheezer and Sherman would become great friends.

Penny and Cindy became closer as sisters, trusting each other.

And as for Penny and Sherman, the 2 became more than friends, so did Jimmy and Cindy. And during the summer, the group would go on adventures on the WABAC machine, and learn more about history.

And that's the story of how one secret forever changed the lives of a group of great friends.

**Basically, once again, thanks for reading this fanfic. And stay tuned for more fanfics, and for those of you that are reading "Gem of Power", I have a special surprise for you DragonBall Z Kai fans!**


End file.
